


Portfolios and Proposals

by Ashlie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Art Student Zayn, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlie/pseuds/Ashlie
Summary: “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Liam starred up at his advisor, eyebrows creasing together as a frown overtook his face. He was half-way through his senior year of university, set to graduate the upcoming spring after four years of hard work and careful planning. At least, that’s what he thought until he received an email that morning telling him with his current planned schedule for the spring, the earliest he would be graduating was that summer."A Ziam university drabble AU





	Portfolios and Proposals

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Liam starred up at his advisor, eyebrows creasing together as a frown overtook his face. He was half-way through his senior year of university, set to graduate the upcoming spring after four years of hard work and careful planning. At least, that’s what he thought until he received an email that morning telling him with his current planned schedule for the spring, the earliest he would be graduating was that summer. Hours upon hours of planning and study sessions, missed dates and parties all about to be thrown at the window because he forgot to account for an art requirement. His boyfriend, Zayn, was going to get a kick out of this. While the other was an extremely talented artist, majoring in art and photography, Liam didn’t have an artistic bone in his body. He would never understand why art had to be a Gen ed requirement, and if it was why he couldn’t just take an introductory music course and pass by pretending it was the first time he’s ever had to read music. But no, now if Liam wanted to graduate on time he would have to spend his entire winter break not curled up in Zayn’s arms next to the fire, their dog warming their feet- but in a sweaty art building that was falling apart more each day. At least he wouldn’t have to think of a Christmas present for his mum this year.

\---  
Liam’s first day was already going just as bad as could be expected. His alarm went off at 5:45 that morning, and Liam had to reluctantly pry Zayn’s heavy arm from around his torso and leave the warmth of their combined body heat from under the covers. With a light kiss to the elder boy’s temple, Liam started the coffee before getting dressed and filling a travel mug for himself and a large mug to place on the bedside table to wake Zayn up with. To say his boy was cranky in the morning was an understatement.  
“Mm… Li.” Though his voice was muffled by the pillow his face was shoved into, Liam could just make out the boy’s words. “Stay.”  
“I’ll be home by lunch.” And with one last slightly heated kiss, Liam was out the door.

\---  
“Mr. Payne.” Uh oh, that was never a good sign. “I’d like you to stay after class.” Now that was definitely never a good sign. Liam’s best friend, Niall had been called to stay after during a biology class their sophomore year only to be accused of cheating on his final. He hadn’t, another student had actually copied off him, but Liam still remembers the fear in Niall’s eyes while he was waiting to see if he would be expelled.  
He took his time packing his things, procrastinating the inevitable, and once the rest of the class emptied out, Liam headed to the professor’s desk, staring at a random manilla envelope to avoid eye-contact.  
“Liam, you’re a great kid and it really pains me to say it, but you’re one poor grade from failing this class.” Failing? Liam had never even gotten a B before this, he’d gotten a B+ once when he was fourteen. He couldn’t fail, he thought art classes you were supposed to get an A just for trying, and he tried. Probably harder than anyone else in the class. “We still have one last assignment, since I see how hard you’re working if you can make a decent grade on this we can work something out with your grade. I want you to succeed Liam, you’re a good kid.”  
\---  
The professor's words hung with Liam the whole ride home, as he pulled in his spot and made his way up to his and Zayn’s apartment he tried his best to pull himself together. Zayn knew him better than anyone, even the slightest negative body language and he would be all over Liam. And he was embarrassed. Sure Zayn was the love of his life, he trusted the older boy with every part of him, but he still got insecure. Zayn was beautiful and smart and talented, how could Liam admit to him he was failing a simple art class?  
With a shaky breath Liam forced a smile on his face and pushed open the door to find Zayn standing there waiting for him in the doorway. A glass of red wine was pressed into Liam’s hand as he took in the apartment, Zayn had made them dinner. The lights were dimmed and candles had been lit around the entire apartment.  
“Hey Li.” suddenly he was being pulled into Zayn’s arms and blinking back what was definitely not tears. “You’ve been working so hard and I’m so proud of you, but I’ve missed you. You know I’m a lousy cook, but Haz gave me the recipe so it can’t be that bad.”  
And now he was crying. Zayn seemed to have caught onto his tears before he did and gently took the wine glass from Liam’s hands, placing it on the table as he led them over to the couch. “Hey, hey.” Zayn whispered, one arm wrapping around Liam’s shoulders, the other running through his hair in that way only Zayn knew could calm him down. “What happened? I swear if someone hurt you I’ll-”  
“N-no.” Liam cut him off by pressing his lips to Zayn’s gently. “I love you. And I love that you did all this and how protective you are of me.” He nuzzled further into Zayn’s side, taking a long breath. “Apparently ‘m failing the course. I-I mean I kn-knew I was bad but Zee, babe I’m actually failing.” He started stuttering, breaths becoming shallow and rapid as he let tears fall onto Zayn’s favorite sweater.  
“Jaan. Liam, love I need you to look at me.” Zayn tilted his face gently, wiping at his eyes with the pad of his thumbs before placing one of Liam’s hands on his chest. “Breathe with me okay? That’s it, you’re doing so good, it’s okay.” They stayed like that for a while, Zayn murmuring reassurances into Liam’s ear like Liam usually did for him when life just became to much for the older boy. After Liam finally gained his grounding Zayn kissed his forehead, then kissed the tears off Liam’s face. “It’s going to be okay love, tomorrow I’ll head down to campus with you and you’ll ask about extra credit.”  
“He already said I could do some extra credit as long as I pass this next assignment.” Liam sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
“There we go, it’s gonna be okay Li. We’ll work on this together, if you need to go to some office hours, go. But tonight, you’re going to relax. We’ll eat dinner, get you in the bath and have an early bedtime tonight.”

\---  
Liam had gotten his grade back up to a C- and with the same amount of work, and time in his professor’s office, he was pretty sure he could still manage a solid C by the end of the course. And Zayn had been amazing throughout this whole thing. Liam had refused his help with the actual work, there was no way he was letting his artist boyfriend see his failure of a painting, but he’d been so understanding. Wait up every night for Liam to get back from campus to make sure he ate and let Liam just vent. Liam owed him big time and with Zayn’s birthday the next day Liam was going to make sure it was the best birthday his boyfriend has ever had. 

Liam’s internal clock was so used to getting up first thing he was awake hours before Zayn the morning of his birthday, but it was these kinds of mornings Liam cherished more than anything. He looked younger in his sleep, more vulnerable as the constant anxiety that plagued his entire demeanor faded away. Liam turned over, running a thumb over Zayn’s stubble as he watched the boy sleep. After about an hour of watching his steady breathing, Liam pressed his lips gently on Zayn’s, grinning against them as his birthday-boy woke up, wrapping his arms around him lazily. “This is my favorite way to wake up.”  
“Happy birthday.” Liam whispered, pecking his lips again. “All day it’s just going to be you and me. Cuddles and sex all day, then I’m making you a nice dinner.”  
“How did I get so lucky?” Zayn smirked, leaning over to kiss him again, this time slow and passionate.  
“Not yet.” It took all his willpower for Liam to pull away. “I have your present.” Reaching under his pillow, Liam pulled out a small folder, clutching it to his chest. He trusted Zayn with his life, this boy was his everything, there was no reason to be this nervous. Yet he still was. “I know it’s nothing special, and if you want a real gift I’ll get you whatever you want- I just thought…”  
Zayn cut him off with a kiss. “Having you in my arms is all the present I need love. But if that’s what I think it is, I can’t tell you how much it means to me you’re sharing my biggest passion with me.”  
Liam nodded, just handing him the folder without a word. Zayn opened the folder, and Liam could tell he was struggling not to laugh. “Babe, you’re so great at so many things… but you’re right. This is not one of them. I love them though, because now I can share my love of art with you.” They kissed again lazily, Liam curling up in Zayn’s arms as he looked through each picture, commenting on whatever aspects of each work that he liked.  
When he got to that last picture, Zayn gasped, pulling away from Liam slightly to get a book at the younger boy’s face. It was an (awfully) painted portrait of the two of them, Liam on one knee, ring in hand. “I may have gotten one more present for you.” Liam was shaking at this point, reaching into his bedside drawer for the ring box. “I haven’t always known you were my soulmate. When we met four years ago, you hanging off Louis’s arm, I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, but I didn’t know. That wasn’t until a month later, after you two broke up and I’d worked up the courage to ask you out on that first date. I bought us dinner and you brought me to some pop up art exhibit that I knew nothing about. But your whole face lit up in this way that made me want to see you like that forever.” Liam looked at Zayn to see he was crying, he was pretty sure he was too. “I’m starting to ramble. Zee, I love you. Will you marry me?”  
Instead of answering, Zayn put a hand on each of Liam’s cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss. When they finally pulled away, Zayn almost ripped the ring from Liam’s hand before placing it on his finger and taking everything else off.


End file.
